


You were right, I am gonna miss you when you're gone

by punkskully



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for 5.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not read if you haven't watched 5.8 this contains a massive spoiler if you haven't found out already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were right, I am gonna miss you when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> I really just needed this closure. Hopefully this helps you. I ended up crying half of the night and I just needed to write this very small snippet. This is basically how I want their final goodbye to be. free to comment, or talk with me if you need to.

Daryl fell to the ground and ran his fingers through the soft earth he’d just tucked Beth Greene into. It had taken him nearly four hours to dig the perfect tomb and place her inside. It had taken him another two before he decided she wasn’t gonna roll over and start giggling. And she certainly wasn’t goin’ to open her mouth and sing him one last song.

Even with a bullet in her head Beth Greene was beautiful. He watched her for so long, just lying there in her new home. Peaceful, content. Even the scars on her face didn't make Daryl think less of her. She was tough. She was strong. She was a fighter, and he wanted to remember the traces of those scars and how he wished he would've had the time to see them heal. He wanted to remind her every day that they were beautiful. That they made her who she was. 

He’d made sure to pull the hair out of her face, even tucked pieces back into her ponytail.

He made sure to clean up the bullet wound on her forehead and closed her eyes.

He did all of this because he loved her. He didn’t know what love was, but Beth Greene had given him an idea of what it could have been.

He sat quietly for a long time after, so long that the day had turned to night and he’d run out of tears to spill. “You were right, Greene. I’m missin’ you so badly now you’re gone.”


End file.
